


But

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara's thoughts during Helen's funeral at the end of 'In The Blink Of An Eye'





	But

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I can’t take my eyes off him.

His agony reaches out to me across the room, and I want to go to him. I want to take him in my arms and hold him until his pain subsides, just as he did for me that day outside the pub, but I can’t. To do so would be inappropriate, and probably unwelcome.

He’s putting on a front, but I can see right through it; I know him too well. No one else here does. They think they do, but they’re wrong. They only see the parts of Tommy that he allows them to.

None of his family are here to support him. Lady Asherton, Judith and Peter; they are all conspicuous in their absence. I am angry at them on his behalf.

Since the moment it happened I have been trying to support him, but, more often than not my offers of assistance have not been welcome.

Where once we were close, now the word but stands between us like a wall.

I still can’t take my eyes off him.


End file.
